


To be loved, to be in love

by flower_crown



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Modeling, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: BREAKING: Model Kim Wooseok and professional Football player Lee Jinhyuk are chosen to be the new face of Calvin Klein.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	To be loved, to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Title from the song 18 by 1D
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

Practice was already over, Jinhyuk had just left the shower and was only in his towel in the dressing room getting his clothes out so he could get changed when Minsoo walked towards him. 

"Lee I'm glad that you are still here," Minsoo says, his smile sincere. 

"I'm glad to be here too,” Jinhyuk says a little bit confused. 

"Oh boy, I'm talking about being in the building," Minsoo lets out a laugh. And Jinhyuk just smiles with a blush in his cheeks. 

"I wanted to talk to you," Minsoo cut his laugh and then turns more serious. "There has been an offer for you, to become the next face of Calvin Klein in Seoul," he finishes.

"Like being out wearing it?" Jinhyuk asks still confused about this whole thing. He has only been on the main team for about 8 months, he doesn't know how this thing works. 

"No, they want you to be the face, to make a photoshoot wearing the brand clothes and underwear" 

"So they want me to pose for them?" Jinhyuk says still not wrapping his head around the idea. 

"Yeah, well they want you to make the campaign with one of the best upcoming models, Kim Wooseok," Minsoo informs him. 

"Kim Wooseok?" Jinhyuk says, almost yelling. 

"Wow, you don't like the guy I see, I'm gonna call them and say you're not interested, Minsoo says and starts walking away. 

"No, I'm -- uhhm, I like him" Jinhyuk says, a blush going to his cheeks. 

"Oh" Minsoo says. It is not new information that Jinhyuk likes boys, he had come out to the team 4 months ago and lucky everybody was good about it then. He has been out to the public for like 3 months, the response was okay, there has been assholes on Twitter but the majority of people have been nice to him. 

"So, you wanna do it?" Minsoo asks him.

"Uhhm, yeah" Jinhyuk says quietly. 

"Well I'm gonna call them back and I will let you know when the shooting is, alright?" Minsoo says his smile warm. 

"Alright," Jinhyuk says smiling back 

"Well get dressed kid,” Minsoo says before leaving the dressing room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minsoo informed him that the shooting will be the next Saturday that Jinhyuk doesn't have practice and Wooseok is not busy. 

So he has like 5 days to practice his cool conversation. It is not that Jinhyuk has had a crush on Wooseok since he saw his face in that teen magazine and that his crush grown when he discovered that Wooseok is a bisexual model. 

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week passed calmly, going to training and then some meetings with his manager, a dinner with his family, he was relaxed until the day before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn't sleep more than 5 hours that night, he was so excited and nervous about being in the same place as the Kim Wooseok, he was afraid that the guy was going to be a dick and that will disappoint him or the he wouldn't like him. 

When his alarm sounded, he was ready to go to the studio, it wasn't that far away, only a few blocks but he still has to be driven there if he don't want to get mobbed. 

The ride was quick, he was 20 minutes early, the receptionist told him the floor of the studio and he goes there. 

The crew was already there putting the set and the right lights, the stylish were there too, putting clothes in a tube with his name and in other with Wooseok's name, he puts his belongings in a table near the stylish, when a blonde man come to him. 

“You must be Jinhyuk ,” he says offering him a hand to shake “I'm Han Seungwoo the photographer, nice too meet you” his smile contagious and full of light. 

“Thank you for having me,” Jinhyuk responds with a smile at Seungwoo 

“Is a pleasure mate, I'm a big fan of Seoul. And having you here is a dream, you were so good in the season, proper star you are,” Seungwoo tells him, his voice is so sincere and he already feels like they are gonna be good friends. 

“Thank you, it means a lot,” Jinhyuk says 

“Well we are almost ready, we only have to wait for kim. The jerk is late as always,” Seungwoo informs him. 

Jinhyuk checks his watch and it is 9:15,Wooseok is fifteen minutes late and he doesn't know how much time it could actually take him to get here. 

“I'm sorry, the traffic was a horrible,” someone yells. When Jinhyuk turns to see who it is, he sees the man of his dreams since he was 18, Kim Wooseok only some meters away from him.

His new hair cut makes his cheekbones more defined, his eyes a gorgeous shade of brown framed by large dark eyelashes, he is dressed casual with a white tee and a leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and combat boots. 

A contrast with his outfit, a green sweater, blue jeans and beige boots. 

“Oi, shut it Kim I know you overslept,” Seungwoo calls him out with a grin on his face, arms open to embrace Wooseok in a hug and He hugs him back. 

“You don't have to expose me Hyung,” he tells him when they separate again. 

“Idiot, anyway, Wooseok this is Jinhyuk the person that you are challenged to make a model in just an hour,” Seungwoo introduces them. 

"Jinhyuk” Wooseok says his name with his lovely voice and Jinhyukthinks that he is going to faint “so you're the guy that is stealing my dad from me” he adds voice a little serious. 

“E-excuse me?” Jinhyuk says confused by the accusation. 

“Sorry , it's a joke, my dad is a huge fan of you, well he is a Seoul fan and he thinks that you're brilliant, he is gonna piss himself when I tell him that I had a photoshoot with you,” Wooseok explains, his cheeks are now blushing like he didn't plan all this chat. 

“I will give him tickets to the next match,” Jinhyuk blurts out 

“Really?” Wooseok asks sounding hopeful. 

“Yeah,” Jinhyuk let this as a sigh, I would do everything for you, he thinks

“OKAY WE ARE GONNA START IN 30 MINUTES, WOOSEOK AND JINHYUK GO TO THE STYLIST AND MAKE UP!” Seungwoo yelled so everyone knows the deal. 

“C’mon Jinhyuk , I will guide you,” Wooseok says with a wink to Jinhyuk. 

There was one stylish, a beautiful woman, her dark hair tied in a high ponytail, she was wearing a tracksuit, more comfortable, and sneakers. 

“How is my favourite stylist in the whole world?” Wooseok greets her and she rolled her eyes 

“Shut it Kim, you only worry about Hyejin,” she says hugging Wooseok and palming his back. 

“Well is true, but I like you too,” Wooseok says his smile is playful and the woman's too. 

“She is fine, the terrible 3s are now around the corner, you have to be in the party, I don't want your lame excuses, did you hear Kim?” She was clary talking about a child and Jinhyuk is now more calmed. 

“I will try Sunhwa" He tells her, he is not in charge of his schedule, Jinhyuk thinks. 

“Jinhyuk , this is Sunhwa the best stylist in all Seoul” Wooseok introduces her. 

“Sunhwa, this is Jinhyuk the new face of Calvin Klein” Wooseok introduced him. 

“Is nice too meet you Jinhyuk , you will be working with me and Wooseok you will work with Tami” Sunhwa instructs and Wooseok walked to the other stylist. 

“Seungwoo told me that we are shooting the jeans first, so please take your clothes off and put on this,” Sunhwa gives him a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boxers and gesture to the dressing room. 

“No shirt?” He asks.

“Do you think that we would waste the opportunity of two gorgeous men shirtless? Of course not, go change,” Sunhwa tells and Jinhyuk went to the undress and put in the clothes.

After that he was sent to make up, a nice girl called Anna make his, it was just a little so his skin would not shine in the photos. 

25 minutes later he was ready, with the name Calvin Klein on his boxers showing under his dark blue jeans. 

When he was back on the set, Seungwoo was testing the camera, directing different orders to different people. 

Wooseok wasn't there yet and Jinhyuk was glad so he could prepare himself to not drool when he saw him. 

“Let's go Hyung,” a familiar voice said. 

When Jinhyuk turns, he isn't prepared to see that kind of beauty. Wooseok is wearing light blue jeans with black boxers under them as the contrary of Jinhyuk's white boxers; his naked torso at full display, his white skin looking all smooth and Jinhyuk has the urge to kiss over them. 

“Let's go” Seungwoo says out loud “Wooseok and Jinhyuk come here, I want you to stand here Jinhyuk looking at the camera, Wooseok, I want you to face Jinhyuk, right like that, Jinhyuk now put your arm around Wooseok” he did that noticing that his arm can circle almost all of Wooseok skinny waist. 

God why did he say yes? Jinhyuk thinks, he is suffering and if he has to be closer to Wooseok, his hard on will be too noticeable. 

Wooseok smiles at him, trying to give him confidence and Jinhyuk smiles back at him.

“Now Jinhyuk put your hand in Wooseok pocket, nice” Seungwoo tells taking shots of every pose “move your head at Jinhyuk, Wooseok, yes like that” Seungwoo keeps giving instructions and changing the positions. 

Another one of Jinhyuk favorite poses is when Wooseok is laying on his back looking at the camera and he is on top of him looking at Wooseok's face. 

After 40 minutes of shooting with the jeans Seungwoo tells everyone to take a break for an hour. 

“C’mon Jinhyuk , let's go eat, I know a really good place” Wooseok tells and Jinhyuk is not gonna deny anything to Wooseok 

They walked for like 5 minutes, when they entered a small restaurant it looks modest but clean and nice

“It's my aunt restaurant it serves the best kimchi stew in the world” Wooseok tells Jinhyuk when they are sitting in front of each other. 

“Really?” Liam says, he is curious. 

"yes, you will see" Wooseok says a small smile in his face. 

“I can't wait” Jinhyuk says. 

“My mom cooks the best kimchi stew though” Wooseok says with a grin and Jinhyuk let a laugh. 

“I just love the food so much you know and more because its my mom” Wooseok tells Jinhyuk almost like it is a secret that Jinhyuk will never tell to anyone. 

“Yeah I get that” Jinhyuk says assuring him. 

They eat the kimchi stew and it definitely is a dish that Jinhyuk would love to eat again, they chatted about all and nothing. 

They discovered that they both love the same anime and are such nerds, Jinhyuk learns that Wooseok wants to go to Uni and have a law degree, he tells Wooseok that he wanted to be a teacher but now that he is in the league he doesn't think about It that much, but would love to go to uni later. 

He tells Wooseok that he has always been good in sports so when the team recruit him, he said yes immediately. 

They got back to the studio and the crew was already working, Seungwoo was getting the set ready and the cameras too. 

“Go change, you two are 10 minutes late” Seungwoo directs them and they went with the stylist. 

Jinhyuk went to Sunhwa and Wooseok with Tami. 

Sunhwa give him a pair of black briefs, his tanned skin looking amazing in it. 

He was only in them so the crew gave him a bathrobe so he could hang around more comfortable. 

The underwear photoshoot is gonna be a torture, he know that, Wooseok is gonna look amazing and he is not prepared for it. 

When Wooseok enter the set again he was wearing a bathrobe too and Liam was thankful. They waited for Seungwoo instructions so they don't ruin the set. 

“Okay, guys, take our bathrobes off please” Seungwoo says and Jinhyuk is not ready for Wooseok to take his bathrobe off. 

He took his bathrobe first and he handed to Sunhwa, white briefs hugging him in the right places, Wooseok was behind him so when he turned around he felt like someone just punched him in the stomach leaving him breathless. 

Wooseok looked so ethereal in his white briefs, his white skin glowed with the light, his abs defined in his little, but hard, body. His eyes incredible gold were staring at him and Jinhyuk was so fucked. 

“Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, JINHYUK” Seungwoo calls him but he was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear him until the third time. 

“Sorry, what do you want me to do” he snapped back of his thoughts

“Right, Wooseok I want you here, yeah there, and now Jinhyuk go and stand in front of Wooseok facing the camera, yeah like that. Now Wooseok put your right hand on Jinhyuk's stomach, over his belly button, nice, Jinhyuk put your left hand over Wooseok's hand, yeah perfect, now Wooseok hook your chin on Jinhyuk's shoulder, yeah hold the pose” Seungwoo says before starting taking the pictures, click after click. 

They position changed, now they are sitting in the ground, Jinhyuk against the wall and Wooseok in Jinhyuk's thigh. 

Seungwoo instructores so Jinhyuk is facing the camera and Wooseok is facing hin and well He can feel the model piercing eyes in his face, and he also can feel the blush on his skin. 

10 shots more and they were in a 15 minutes break, bathrobes on and a playful Wooseok on Jinhyuk's lap trying to tell a story to Sunhwa and Tami. 

It's incredible how comfortable he is with Jinhyuk, and He feels the same, feels like they have been friends forever they have a lot in common, even when they have know each other for hours, is like they were destined to meet and be good together. 

Wooseok smiles at him casually like they have been doing this for all their lives, and Jinhyuk wish they had, and Jinhyuk can't stop himself for smiling back. 

Seungwoo call everyone to the set again after the break is over, Wooseok and Jinhyuk walking side by side joking about an anime they both like. 

Seungwoo gesture to them to get closer and when they are finally close enough Seungwoo start saying “Okay guys the next pose is gonna be more intimate” Seungwoo start explaining “I want you to kiss, like those videos of ‘kissing strangers’ maybe you two are not stranger anymore” he says with a grin “but I would like you to do it”. 

Jinhyuk start panicking, why if Wooseok is not into him?, what if he felt pressure to kiss Jinhyuk and is uncomfortable?, what if he don't like how Jinhyuk kiss?. 

A hundred of questions and worries started popping in Jinhyuk's head, and his face was showing his worry. 

“Is okay if you don't want to” he tells Wooseok “like we can not do it I don't want to make you uncomfortable and pressuring on kiss me” Jinhyuk starts rambling. 

“Jinhyuk” Wooseok tries to interrupt him 

“I get it, and I understand” Jinhyuk continues

“Jinhyuk” Wooseok tries again but Jinhyuk keeps going. 

“JINHYUK” he yells and Liam stops. 

Seungwoo was far from them, he left a minute after when Jinhyuk started his speech so now is only Wooseok and Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk looks at Wooseok slightly confused and worried that Wooseok is gonna be mad at him for being unprofessional. 

“Jinhyuk I really really want to kiss you, you're not pressure me” Wooseok says with a shy smile in his face. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to mak----” Jinhyuk started again but now was interrupted by Wooseok's hand in his lips. 

“I'm sure babe, I have been dying to kiss you since I saw your face on the TV in that interview when you came out” Wooseok says his skin blushing a little. 

“Oh, well I wanted to kiss you since I was 18 so I think we are even” Jinhyuk says a playful smile in his lips his eyes crinkled and Wooseok's eyes did too. 

“Did you got an agreement?” Seungwoo got closer and asked them. 

“We are gonna do it” Wooseok informs and Jinhyuk nods. 

“Amazing, now come here so we can start” Seungwoo called them and the three of them went to the set. 

“Now in this set I want you to take control, just let your emotions go, like you're two people trying to make the other falling in love with you” Seungwoo give the instructions and got ready the camera. 

Wooseok and Jinhyuk were standing in front of each other. 

Jinhyuk was a nervous mess, he was biting his bottom lip and at the same time he was eyeing Wooseok's lips. 

Wooseok face was unreadable, only his eyes were roaming over Jinhyuk's lips. 

They stood like that like 2 minutes, only eyeing each other faces. 

They could feel Seungwoo impatience but neither of them moved. 

Jinhyuk took a courage breathe before closing the distance between his and Wooseok's bodies, he puts his hands in his waist so he could pull him against his chest, Wooseok's hands were automatically at Jinhyuk's chest, rubbing the skin there, and sliding his hands up, so his arms were rested around Jinhyuk's shoulders. 

Jinhyuk closes his eyes and rest his head against Wooseok's forehead and let out a breathe, when he opened his eyes his sight shocked with Wooseok's soft eyes. 

Wooseok was looking at him with patience and something that Jinhyuk couldn't describe but it make him warm inside. 

Wooseok took Jinhyuk's jaw in his hand and pull him so they finally could kiss. 

The kiss started slowly, both of them getting used to each other mouths until Jinhyuk licked at Wooseok's lips so his tongue could enter Wooseok's mouth and taste him. 

Wooseok whimpers a bit and Jinhyuk just hug him tighter to his body, Wooseok's hands went to Jinhyuk's hair messing up a bit making him moan in his mouth. 

They took a break so they could breath, but got at kissing immediately, like they were starving and each other lips are the only thing that could satisfy them. 

“CUT” Seungwoo yelled and they separate a bit, just the necessary so they could turn their head to Seungwoo . 

“That was fantastic, is gonna be one of the best campaign ads ever” Seungwoo told them “the shot is over already so you two are free to go and find a room” he adds with a grin letting them there. 

Jinhyuk was still holding Wooseok . Wooseok's hand were still on Jinhyuk's arms stroking him gently. 

“I don't live too far from here” he tells Wooseok, blush coming in his cheeks and chest “you're welcome if you want to come” Jinhyuk tries to be casual but his blushing is not helping. 

Wooseok kissed him quickly in the lips to cut him off “I would love too” he says after with the biggest smile ever. 

“I will call the car then” that were Jinhyuk's last words. 

\------------------------------------------

The ride back to Jinhyuk's was hot, well at least to him, Wooseoks hand never got off of Jinhyuk's tighs.

When the car pull in he was out of it in record time, with Wooseok hand in his own, he greet the doorman quickly dragging Wooseok along with him. 

When they got to the elevator, it closet the doors, Jinhyuk pulled Wooseok against his body, his hands in Wooseok's waist, his lips on the younger man jaw kissing and biting at the skin there. Wooseok moans were soft and his hands were in Jinhyuk head, he pulled Jinhyuk's hair and guide him to his lips in a hungry kiss. Is like they don't have enough of each other. 

“I can't believe that I'm kissing you” Jinhyuk says between kisses, Wooseok's lips lifting at this “I have the biggest crush on you since I was 18” Jinhyuk continued kissing Wooseok's neck the doors open in Jinhyuk's floor and he just picked Wooseok up, with both legs around his hips. 

“Oh my god, you're so strong” Wooseok whispers in Jinhyuk's ear “I bet that you can fuck me against the wall” Wooseok says before biting at Jinhyuk's earlobe making the football player moan. 

“Fuck, Wooseok I want you so bad” Jinhyuk tells fighting against his door lock to open it. 

“You can have me every time babe” Wooseok murmurs against Jinhyuk's lips kissing him a bit sweeter. 

Jinhyuk could open his door a minute later, Wooseok still in his arms and his lips in his jaw spreading soft kisses and a few bites. 

It driving him mad, the soft touches and the few bites, he is just so turned on. 

Now that the door is closed and they are inside the flat, Jinhyuk sits Wooseok in the closest table, so his hands could take Wooseok's jacket of, the leather looking amazing against Wooseok's skin but now it looks better on the floor.

Wooseok stopped kissing Jinhyuk face so he could take of the jumper that Jinhyuk was wearing, he doesn't want the only one getting undressed and being honest he just wants to see Jinhyuk naked. 

“You're so hot babe, your abs are insane” Wooseok murmurs against Jinhyuk's chest before leaving kisses there, and rubbing Jinhyuk's chest , he likes that Jinhyuk is all soft and hard muscle a difference to his own. 

“I like your smooth skin too babe” Jinhyuk says leaving a kiss behind Wooseok's ear “is easier to marking up” he moaned in Wooseok's ear. 

“Uhhm, Jinhyuk” Wooseok moans and Jinhyuk just kiss him again “please” Wooseok let out a plea. 

“What do you want sweetheart” he kissed him sweetly on the lips, hands on the hem of Wooseok's shirt lifting it up a bit so he could touch the skin there “tell me and is yours” Jinhyuk says voice hot and rough for how turned on he is. 

Wooseok doesn't comment he just go after Jinhyuk lips, kissing like he is gonna die tomorrow his hands go to Jinhyuk ass so he can press their bodies together. 

When he broke the kiss, he has a smirk in his face, the honey of his eyes darkening by the lust in them “you” he says against Jinhyuk's lips “I want you” hands now going up and around Jinhyuk's shoulders, his legs around his strong thighs “please, just take me to bed”

“As you wish, darling” Jinhyuk says a quick kiss on Wooseok's lips before he picks him up and start the way to his room. 

The way to Jinhyuk bedroom is filled with moans and groans for both of them, they grinding against each other getting harder and harder. 

Clothes left behind in the way leaving both means shirtless and only in their pants. 

Jinhyuk puts Wooseok down, body resting against the black sheets and oh god he looks amazing, smooth skin looking like they shine thanks to the light of the moon. 

He just looks delicious that is what Jinhyuk thought. 

“Are you gonna stare at me all night?” Wooseok asked 

“That wasn't the plan?” Jinhyuk ask with teasing tone

“Hyuk” Wooseok whines and Jinhyuk left a sigh he still can't believe he is with Kim Wooseok 

Jinhyuk took a pillow from the bed and put it besides Wooseok's hips with one of his hands while with the other he started rubbing his thumb against Wooseok's hip bone, he kissed the sensitive area there, leaving kisses all over Wooseok navel, ir was too hot Wooseok could feel the blush on his cheeks and his dick getting hard, he really wanted Jinhyuk mouth or hand in his cock. 

"lift your hips babe" Jinhyuk whispered against Wooseok belly, hot breath hitting his stomach and giving him goosebumps. 

Wooseok lifted his hips so Jinhyuk could put the pillow under him, his cock, now hard, resting against his navel, Jinhyuk puts his hands in Wooseok's tights opened them a little, his hand caressing the soft skin in the side of his tights. 

He kissed softly the right thigh, feeling the smooth skin there, his hands stocking Wooseok left leg, touching as softly like his fingers were feathers, Jinhyuk continue to kiss Wooseok tights, going up until his face was beside Wooseok cock. He could only hear Wooseok soft whimpers. 

"Jinhyuk…… please" Wooseok said he just needs to be touched, his hands went to pose in Jinhyuk's head, fingers stroking softly. 

Jinhyuk loves how Wooseok looked so confident in the photoshoot but now he is just so shy and soft spoken, is a nice change. 

He avoided Wooseok cock when he went up kissing his body, lips tracing the lines in his stomach first, kissing first the right nipple before licking it, Wooseok gasped, so Jinhyuk continue to the other nipple, then he kisses Wooseok neck, giving him a small bite that got a moan out of the model. 

When Jinhyuk got to Wooseok face, he stares for a few moments, admiring Wooseok soft yet defined gestures he truly has the best face in the country. "Wow you're really pretty, I can't believe that I'm here with you" Jinhyuk says before kissing him in the cheek. 

Wooseok smiled at him and caress Jinhyuk cheek with his hand "you are not so bad looking" then he lifted his head a bit to kiss him on the lips, the kiss was slow and sensual. 

Wooseok put his hands behind Jinhyuk head keeping him there closer to him, so he can traste him better, heart the soft sounds from his mouth against his own, he just likes the intimacy. 

Jinhyuk is the one that separates first, kissing the model's neck leaving quick kisses until he is back at his navel. He bites softly the skin there making the hands of the model fist his hair while letting out a moan.

Jinhyuk kisses the red skin again and keeps going down, he licks the tip of wooseok cock quickly making him squirm and jump a little in the bed, he takes that as encouragement and now he takes the tip of the cock in his mouth.

Wooseok quiet moans are all the encourage he needs to keep sucking, he goes deeper letting the models dick hit his throat, Wooseok gets louder with his moans and whimpers so Jinhyuk keeps sucking and jerking him off faster. 

Wooseok can feel his orgasm closer with each jerk of Jinhyuk hand, he sees starts a little before his climax starts, the only warning Jinhyuk gets is Wooseok pulling his hair a little rough but that doesn't stop him for keeping sucking and swallow the models cum until he finishes. 

Wooseok is limp in the bed after his orgasm, he just pulls Jinhyuk up and against him so he can kiss him, the taste of his cum still in Jinhyuk's mouth, he just doesn't care. 

Wooseok murmurs a soft thank you against Jinhyuk's lips. And the football player is gone for him. 

Wooseok sneak his hand down towards Jinhyuks dick and give it a squeeze, Jinhyuk mouth opens in pleasure against his own mouth. He keeps jerking him off while kissing his neck, Jinhyuk is just too responsive and he loves it. 

He finishes him and Jinhyuk cum is all over the model hand and his own stomach, after some minutes the football player goes to the bathroom. 

Wooseok hears the water runs but is until later that he gets to know why. 

When Jinhyuk gets back for him, he carries him bride style to the the bathroom and drops him slowly in the tub before him slipping behind him. Wooseok rest his head against Jinhyuk shoulder, the model hand resting on top of the football player leg. 

This is top tier after care and he loves it, Jinhyuk rubs his arms slowly making him relax. 

The silence is comfortable both of them relaxing in each other company until Jinhyuk speaks. 

"So is this a thing of one night or can I get my hopes up?" His voice is soft and firm but Wooseok can feel the tension against his back. Jinhyuk hand stopped rubbing his arm while he waits for Wooseok answers. 

Wooseok lifts himself so he is no longer resting against his chest, he shifts his position and turns so he can see Jinhyuk, the other eyes look hopeful but he knows that jin is also ready for the worst. The model position himself on top of him, putting his hands in the player shoulders and look him in the eye. 

"I really like you Jinhyuk, I didn't lie, but after today I like you even more so I would like to get my hopes up and keep seeing you" 

Wooseok waits for Jinhyuk answer but he only gets a big smile and the player arms snaking behind his waist and pulling him closer before kissing him again. The model then moved his hands so they rest at the back of the player. 

After the water turned cold, both of them dried themselves and went for a snuggle before falling asleep. Thank god they are free the next day so they could spend it in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can Found me on twitter @berethkings


End file.
